


Short Skirts and Rough Kisses (Make Me Your Little Princess)

by starsnatched



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Character Study, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbification, Established Kink, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, I established boundaries btw, I'm Sorry, M/M, Might add more tags, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Subspace, Taeyong fucks Johnny dumb, Taeyong is so sweet at the end, Top Lee Taeyong, idk i just wrote it as it is and then posted it, might edit this, not really but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: "Am d-dumb," Johnny stutters, and he can't help but nod his head. "Dumb puppy.""You are," Taeyong coos and lowers his head to let his breath fan against the skin. The brunet breathes sharply, tensing. "But it's okay, you'reYongie'sdumb puppy."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Short Skirts and Rough Kisses (Make Me Your Little Princess)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha 3k words for this filth... Enjoy? This is my first time actually writing something sexual so like, please tell me if this lives up to your standards!
> 
> As mentioned in one of the tags, I established boundaries between their little-caregiver relationship and the dominant-submissive one. If, after reading this, those boundaries are still not clear to you, I'll put a list on the end notes. 
> 
> You know the drill: I write for practice, so I would really appreciate feedback so I may further improve.

"What's our safeword, princess?" Taeyong mutters, nose gently grazing his boyfriend's groin. He's currently kneeling on the floor, hands gripping his boyfriend's soft thighs. Johnny, who was sitting on the foot of the bed with his legs hanging over the edge, whined.

"Mommy," the brunet whispers, thighs shaking. He wears a plain white shirt, and his skirt is so short that it doesn't bother to hide his cock, which is bare and dripping. There are no panties— this is a different situation, one that doesn't need a nice sweater to look cute, or long skirts or even a pair of underwear to hide. He twists his hips in response to the tight grip, and spreads his legs a bit in need. "Safe word is mommy."

"Good boy," the pinkette coos, and gently bites one of Johnny's thighs as a reward. The taller jerks a bit, a gasp on his lips. "And what do you do when you can't speak?"

"Tap on the mattress four times." the American voice cracks, hands curling beside him into fists. The shorter hums appreciatively, leaving a small kiss on the inside of Johnny's left groin. Johnny lets out a shaky breath.

“Yongie," the older says, desperation riding his words. He bends his knees and spreads his legs a bit more. "P-please."

"Patience, princess." The nickname sends a chill down Johnny's spine, and he immediately stops all movement. He's frozen in place, but relaxed.

Taeyong tuts, a smirk on his lips. He's well aware that specific nicknames can get his boyfriend to behave. He knows very well how to make the American pliant, all needy and floaty. 

Even so, he needs to be extremely careful. Accidentally saying one of the brunet's domestic petnames, for example, can rip Johnny out of subspace. The two of them have established very clear boundaries between the two facets of their relationship; there would be repercussions if the lines were crossed unnecessarily. 

The Korean chuckles mockingly, letting his hands slide from Johnny's hips to his legs. "What a well-behaved puppy, albeit a dumb one."

"Am d-dumb," Johnny stutters, and he can't help but nod his head. "Dumb puppy."

"You are," Taeyong coos and lowers his head to let his breath fan against the skin. The brunet breathes sharply, tensing. "But it's okay, you're _Yongie's_ dumb puppy."

"Yongie," The taller says. He can't do much but sit there and beg to his boyfriend to have mercy on him. "Yongie, puh-please."

Taeyong actually has the audacity to laugh, before taking Johnny into his mouth. The elder gasps, hips jerking. "Ah!"

The pinkette tries to take his boyfriend as deep as he can. It's a little difficult; his boyfriend isn't exactly small. Johnny kicks his legs, skirt rustling. "Ughn, mm—"

The younger hums, and swallows around Johnny's cock. The brunet cries out. 

"No no no no," the taller sobs, shooting out his arms to grab onto Taeyong's pink locks. He flops his upper body onto the bed, simultaneously trying to get the younger off of him and attempting to thrust his hips into his boyfriend's mouth. He's torn between wanting to push the pink-haired off and to have him take him even deeper. "Am gonna— No! No Y-Yongie, please—"

Taeyong removes himself after a few minutes, and the American lays limp on the bed, panting and quivering. The pinkette chuckles and stands. He towers over him and secures his arms around Johnny's head like a cage; the older has nowhere to look but up at his boyfriend's face. 

"You've never really been sensitive," he snickers, and leaves open-mouthed kisses along the brunet's neck. The other man keens, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's own neck and his legs around his boyfriend's waist. "Unless you're feeling a little… light. Right, pup?"

"I-if Yongie says so," Johnny stutters out. He tries to grind against the younger, desperate for some friction. Some form of release. "Only if Yongie suh-says so."

"Mhm." Taeyong drawls out, and when he pulls back he makes eye contact with his boyfriend. The brunet's pupils are blown out and unfocused, and the redness on his cheeks extends down to his neck. Johnny can't help but sink into the Korean man's eyes, can't stop himself from being hypnotised by his gaze. 

"What will it be, pup?" the Korean man smirks. He leans down to leave a quick kiss on the other's mouth. Johnny can't help but chase his boyfriend's lips for more. "Yongie or you?" 

"Me," The brunet all but begs, grips Taeyong’s shoulders as he tries to grind his ass against him again. "Please f-fuck me, Yongie?" 

"Well, you did say please," The pinkette laughs, and proceeds to reach over Johnny to grab the bottle of lubricant sitting on the bedside table. "You've been taking your pills like Yongie has, right?"

"Uhuh," Johnny mutters, and starts to leave his own kisses on his boyfriend's neck. His voice is muffled as he continues, "Been taking my PrEP pills like Yongie said."

"Such a good boy," Taeyong says as he sits up, opens the bottle, and proceeds to spread lube on his fingers. He then spreads the American's legs, lifts his skirt, and spreads some more lube on Johnny's ass. Afterwards, he drops the bottle beside him and positions his pointer finger right against his hole. "Yongie's putting it in, okay?"

"Y-yes," the brunet gasps out, and uses an arm to cover his eyes. "Okay."

When Taeyong presses his finger insistently, he leans down to leave a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Relax, princess."

Johnny nods, and does his best to do so, slackening. When the pinkette finally slips in his pointer, the taller has no choice but to gasp, " _Ah_!"

He whimpers, and starts to kick his feet again. The pink-haired male tries to soothe him with sweet whispers as he gently thrusts his finger in and out. 

"You feel so tight, doll," he says, and inserts another finger. The brunet gasps, and his legs tremble. "So good for Yongie."

"Hng—" the older whines, and unwittingly spreads his legs more. His free hand shoots down to hold the sheets below him, trying to get a grip of reality.

"Does it feel good, babe?"

"Mhm," Johnny gasps, and uses the arm that was covering his eyes to hold one of the pinkette's hands. He laces their fingers together as he says, "Feels nice."

When Taeyong lets yet another finger slip inside, the brunet whines. "Yongie. Cock. Now— Please?"

"Patience," the Korean tuts, removing his hand from his boyfriend's grasp to lightly slap one of his thighs. "Yongie needs to prep you well, pup— Yongie's almost as big as you and we don't want to cause any pain, do we?"

"No," the taller whispers. It's all he can say, because even though his mind is so clouded with the thought of being filled, he knows that his boyfriend knows best— he'll take care of him always. "No, Yongie."

"Mhm, we don't." The younger says, thrusting his fingers in and out and spreading them. Johnny arches his back, a low moan forcing itself out of his mouth. Taeyong takes his sweet time stretching his boyfriend open, doesn't pay much mind to the other man's reactions. 

"Yongie," Johnny sobs out as the fingers twist inside of him. He can feel them poking and probing, stroking the walls. It drives him insane. "I'm ready, I pruh-promise! I'm ready, I'm r-ready, I—"

"Jesus," The younger laughs out loud. He retracts his fingers and wipes them on the sheets and sighs. "Guess the little slut can't wait, huh?"

"I swuh-swear! I'm ready, I—" Johnny only blabbers on as he thrusts his hips up in desperation. "S-see? I’m ready, s-swear!"

"Yeah, yeah," Taeyong growls. He picks up the lube bottle again and pours a generous amount on his dick. Afterwards, he gives it a few strokes and holds the American steady by the hips so he can position himself against his boyfriend’s ass. The pinkette actually has the audacity to only let the head of his cock kiss Johnny's rim, nothing more. "If you really want it, then beg for it." 

The brunet wastes no time in obeying, "N-need Yongie's cock," he rambles. He grinds his hips onto the lubed up cock the best he can. It’s so close, but the Korean man’s grip was like steel and it prevents him from actually sinking down. “Nuh-need it so bad, Need Yongie to f-fuck me. Wanna b-be filled so b-bad and— _ah Yongie ahh_.”

A loud groan is punched out from Johnny’s chest as the shorter slowly but surely pushes in. By the time Taeyong completely bottoms out, the taller hooks his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, hands wrapping around the pinkette’s neck. The noises don’t stop coming, “Yongie— so full. So b-big inside. Feels so guh-good.”

“Desperate little bitch,” Taeyong teases, as he watches Johnny fall apart underneath him. He hadn’t even moved an inch, but the older couldn't help but let out whines. "You'd do anything for cock."

"Yongie's cock," The American prattles. He rocks back into Taeyong's dick and whines at the feeling of being stuffed full. The pinkette sits back and lets his boyfriend do the work, admires Johnny's eagerness. "Yongie's c-cock, Yongie's— _ngh_!"

The brunet gasps loud as he feels Taeyong draw his hips back, then thrust into him a bit more roughly. He brings a fist to his lips and bites down on it, "Mmmph!"

"Hey, stop that," The shorter says. He pulls Johnny's hand away and holds it. Partly because he knows that he tends to use that hand to cover up, but to also ground his boyfriend. "Let Yongie hear you, hmm?"

The room is quiet save for the bed squeaks and the little sounds the taller lets out. His voice rises ever so gradually to fill the room and his entire body starts to shake. Taeyong knows. 

“Yongie's little fuckdoll,” He says, and he removes his hand from Johnny’s. He lifts one of the brunet’s legs up to place on his shoulder, and thrusts in forcefully. The American stiffens up and softly cries out, tears starting to roll down his face. “A whore, just for Yongie.”

“Yes!” Johnny moans, whips his head around like he can’t wrap his mind around the words being thrown at him and the sensations putting his senses into overdrive. It's almost too much. Almost. “Yes yes yes yes—”

“You love being Yongie's cocksleeve don’t you,” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. “Love being Yongie's little obedient pet.”

Johnny only lets out sounds of pleasure unabashedly every time Taeyong slams back in. His hands shoot down towards the sheets below him, and he twists them so much that they threaten to rip. The shorter leans forward, so he can drink in the sinful sight. 

He marvels at how the brunet’s eyebrows are scrunched, and the eyes themselves are squeezed shut. Tears continue to spill, and they trail over the ever red apple cheeks. His mouth can't even seem to control itself, just gaping to allow the groans and sighs to escape.

"You really are a dumb puppy," Taeyong continues, and he coos when Johnny's tongue rolls out. "See? You're gonna start drooling everywhere." 

The brunet babbles out an incoherent answer, something the Korean doesn't bother to understand. He just continues to fuck his boyfriend fast and hard, letting his balls smack against the other man's ass from the force of his thrusts. 

"Nuh-no! No—" Johnny gabbles. His whines start to increase in pitch. "I c-can't—"

"What's wrong?" Taeyong's smile looks like a cat that ate the canary. "Is it too much?"

"Ah— _ah_." The taller only moans, and his head lolls to the side, the other man's words searing themselves into his brain. He's drooling now, and to him, his tongue is too heavy to actually form words. The brunet feels as if his body is a live wire, yet his mind is floating above the clouds. 

Johnny wails. With all of the stimulation and the dirty words taking over his senses, it turns his mind to jelly. All he can think of is Taeyong, Taeyong, _Taeyong_.

"Okay, it's probably a bit too much," The shorter man says as he observes how the taller shakes like a leaf and how his boyfriend is literally gasping for air, if he wasn't shamelessly moaning. He stops all movement, and brings a gentle hand to cup one of Johnny's red cheeks. They're warm to the touch, and damp from the tears. "Let Yongie see your eyes, pup."

The other's eyes open in a flash, because the other's voice is his savior — at least, deep in subspace. The said eyes are wide and watery as they stare into Taeyong's, present but distant at the same time. He's still trembling a great deal, and his loud moans die down to desperate whines. 

"Come back to Yongie," the younger man says, leaning down to peck Johnny's forehead. He carefully puts his boyfriend's leg down and stretches it; he tries not to jostle him, where his cock is still nestled inside. "Take deep breaths for Yongie, pet."

Johnny does so immediately, taking large gulps of air. The Korean continues to stroke the other man's cheek and sometimes leaves soft kisses on his forehead as he patiently waits for the American to calm down. When Johnny stops shaking and when his eyes gain a bit more clarity, he proceeds to ask, "Are you okay, doll?"

It takes a few seconds for the taller to form words. When he does, they're slightly slurred, "Yuh-yes. Sorry Y-Yongie. Just felt so g-good."

"Aw, was Yongie fucking you to the point you went dumb?" Taeyong teases, and rolls his hips slightly. Johnny whines.

"N-no! Just felt really nice, that's a-all." 

"Tell Yongie your safeword, bun." The pinkette says, hand moving from his boyfriend's cheek to card through the soft, brown hair. His other hand massages one of the American's legs

"Mommy. Safeword i-is mommy."

"And your safe action, babe."

"T-tap on the m-mattress four times."

"Good boy," Taeyong whispers, then proceeds to bend Johnny's legs to his chest, folding his boyfriend in half. His thrusts are significantly slower, but are more forceful than ever; the pinkette is done with all the teasing and foreplay. "Such a good boy."

" _Yongie_!" The brunet gasps, and his hand unconsciously goes down to fist his own cock. His movements are frantic and desperate, not in sync with Taeyong's thrusts at all. 

"Fuck— _Fuck_ ," Taeyong pants. "Move your skirt, princess. Let Yongie see."

Johnny uses his other hand to lift said skirt— only a bit, because it was _that_ short— for the other to see; the position shows off the American's ass, puts it on full display even, but Taeyong wants to see the brunet's cock. 

And oh, what a sight. It was red and leaking because of how it was neglected before, and the hand stroking it is almost a blur. There are lewd, wet sounds, because of how the precome dribbles over and helps the slide of the hand easier.

"Ughn— ah?" Johnny wheezes out, throwing his head back.

"Yes. Like that, doll." The pinkette groans. He can't take his eyes off of the older. "Holy _fuck_ , pup, you look so good." 

"C-close—" The taller chokes on a moan. He squirms. "Guh-gonna come soon."

"Yeah? Come whenever you want, princess," Taeyong growls, picking up the pace. He's close too, but he wants to make the older come first; he loves watching the American fall apart, something that only he can see. "Make a nice mess for Yongie, hmm?"

"B-but the skirt," Johnny whines. His stomach is building with a familiar heat and it makes his hand falter momentarily. "The skirt's gonna g-get dirty!" 

"But you like it," It was a firm statement, something the both of them knows is true, no matter how much the brunet tries to argue otherwise. Taeyong parts the other man's legs a bit, so that Johnny can see his smug grin. "You like being a dirty whore."

"No! Nuh-no I don't—" The brunet fusses, and not even a second later his mouth falls open. He starts focusing on teasing the head of his dick with his hand, babbling.

"I-it's coming! Princess is gonna cuh-come! P-princess is gonna c-come for Y-Yongie! Ah ah _ah_ —"

Johnny's mouth lets out a long, drawn out moan of relief as his cock spurts ropes of semen that gets all over his short skirt and paints his thighs. He spasms throughout his orgasm, and he unconsciously tightens around Taeyong, who hisses. 

"Shit," mumbles when he feels Johnny squeeze his cock. He can feel his own climax catching up to him. "Can Yongie come inside? Doll, is it alright if Yongie finishes in your ass?"

It takes a few seconds for Johnny to come down from his high; he heard the question no doubt. But his ability to answer comes so much later than Taeyong is just about to pull out when the taller mumbles out, arms reaching out to make grabby hands, "P-please come inside. Want Yongie's c-come inside." 

"Fuck, pup," The pinkette chokes on a moan as his movements become inconsistent. His grip tightens on Johnny's legs as he feels himself teetering on the edge. "Damn it, I—"

Taeyong's resounding groan dwindles into a whine as he releases inside of the older. The brunet whimpers, both at the sound and the feeling of something warm and sticky coating his insides. 

The younger man lets down his boyfriend's legs, lightly massaging them to let the blood circulate. They're both panting, and when they both calm down, the pink-haired slowly pulls out to flop onto Johnny's chest. 

"Baby," Taeyong murmurs when he feels the brunet wrap his arms around his body. "Let me go, love. We need to take a shower."

"Tired," Johnny mutters. He nuzzles against the top of his boyfriend's head. "Sleepy. Clean up later."

"We're sweaty, your butt is full of the sticky stuff," The Korean says, but he doesn't make a move to get up. He instead traces patterns on the other man's shirt. "And your skirt is dirty, angel. We really need to take a shower now. But, we can take a nap right after we're all clean and I change the sheets."

"Promise?" 

“Promise, honeybunch. I’ll even scrub your hair the way you like. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Taeyong feels the arms around him loosen, and he takes it as a sign to get up. He makes a move to sit up when he feels Johnny’s hands grip his arms. The pinkette looks up to see his boyfriend pulling a pair of puppy-eyes down at him, “Kiss, please?”

The younger can’t really deny the other man that, so he leans down and presses his lips against the waiting, pouting lips.

It was soft, innocent, and sweet. They spend a good amount of time exploring each other’s mouth and each other. They separate only because they both need to breathe. 

The shorter smiles, then gets up from Johnny and the bed. He stretches out a hand for the other to take. When the brunet stands, Taeyong leads him to the bathroom for a nice shower. 

“Mommy,” the older man says, and when the pink-haired turns back he sees sparkling eyes and a lazy smile. It’s so cute that it turns the younger’s heart into mush. “Thank you for taking care of me. I love you.”

Taeyong’s feels like Johnny hung the moon; he is absolutely smitten. “Oh baby, I love you too,” he says as he opens the bathroom door. “Now let’s take a nice shower, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> You're here... Still can't believe I wrote this—I'm so embarrassed HAHA. Should I try writing service top Johnny? Hah; let me know in the comments!
> 
> Anyway as promised, here's a list of the boundaries established:
> 
> 1\. Johnny wears a simple shirt instead of his cute sweaters (The sweaters are for when he's in littlespace, to help him get into the headspace and to look cute. So, a simple shirt is fine during sex.)
> 
> 2\. Johnny uses a really short skirt instead of a long one (Since the long skirts are for littlespace and it's to make him feel comfy and cute; the short ones are for sexual scenes because it allows easier access to... you know...)
> 
> 3\. Johnny does not wear panties or any kind of underwear during sexual scenes (He wears panties to help him get into littlespace, to look cute, and to feel safe when he's little, so there's no need for underwear when he's in subspace. Also allows easier access to you-know-what)
> 
> 4\. Their safeword is 'mommy' (Johnny calls Taeyong that when he's in littlespace/wants to be taken care of and all)
> 
> 5\. Taeyong calls Johnny specific nicknames (I.e. puppy, princess, doll, etc.) during sexual scenes that he never calls him when the other is in littlespace (I.e. honeybunch, sweetheart, angel, etc.) and vice versa.
> 
> 6\. They both refer to Taeyong as 'Yongie' during sexual scenes only. Taeyong never says 'I' during sex. For example: 
> 
> "Tell Yongie your safeword, bun."
> 
> Johnny also doesn't say 'you' when referring to Taeyong. For example:
> 
> "P-princess is gonna c-come for Y-Yongie!"
> 
> 7\. Taeyong kind of treats Johnny roughly during sex (With the other's consent! He likes it) while in littlespace, he treats Johnny like he's the best boy ever (He is).
> 
> 8\. Taeyong and Johnny call it 'come' during sex. When Johnny is feeling little, Taeyong calls it 'sticky stuff' and that they need to clean up pronto
> 
> 9\. Johnny feels floaty in subspace and sometimes he becomes unresponsive because all the sensations are becoming/become intense; in littlespace, he feels relaxed, playful, and sometimes sleepy. I established this when I had Taeyong point out how Johnny's never sensitive to physical touch unless he's in subspace.
> 
> These are what I tried to establish in the story. Let me know if you noticed an inconsistences/other boundaries I set without knowing! As always, I appreciate feedback :))
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
